Ninja Sekiryutei
by WizardofChaos19
Summary: No Summary yet


Como pudo ser, como pude perder, por mi debilidad Rias-buchou tiene que casarse con ese yakitori, si solo hubiera sido más fuerte dijo Issei mientras flotaba en un mar de lava.

 **COMO PUEDES PENSAR DE ESA FORMA** fue una voz que lo hablaba con tono de reproche, **DESPUES DE SER HERIDO SOLO TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE Y LUCHAR.**

PERO QUE PUEDO HACER! Yo la fallé intente ser fuerte pero a la final no sirvió de nada, solo para salvarme tuvo que abandonar su libertad.

 **SABES QUE LAMENTANDOTE NO CAMBIARAS NADA.**

Que sucede pregunto el castaño al ver como el dragón rojo se detenía al mirar se encontró con una puerta que se encontraba bloqueada.

 **ESA PUERTA HA ESTADO AQUÍ DESDE QUE APARECÍ EN TU CUERPO NUNCA PUDE SABER DE QUE SE TRATABA PERO MIENTRAS ESTAS AQUÍ VOLVIO A APARECER.**

Al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba en una aldea, pero lo que veía específicamente era un chico de cabello rubio con ojos azules y 3 marcas en sus mejillas, el cual estaba encerrado en una celda. Su mono naranja estaba destrozado con manchas de sangre en su ropa.

Por qué?

Por qué? Me hacen esto después de traer al teme de regreso así es como me pagan traicionándome.

 **Naruto-kun escucha sé que no nos queda mucho tiempo pero puedo salvarte, el costo será que tus memorias serán selladas y no recordaras hasta que en verdad me necesites.**

Kura-chan hazlo esta aldea no ha sido nada más que causarme daño, pero como me sacarás de aquí.

 **Solo espera hasta que te saquen para tu "ejecución" de ahí te mandare unos sellos de mano para que puedas escapar solo espero que nos vaya bien.**

También yo Kura-chan, también yo.

-Centro de Konoha-

 **PUEBLO DE KONOHA POR AÑOS HEMOS SUFRIDO EL RECUERDO EL ATAQUE DEL KYUBI PERO, AHORA NOS DESHAREMOS DE NUESTRA PESADILLA EH AQUÍ EL CUERPO HUMANO DEL KYUBI** Dijo Tsunade mientras traían a Naruto encadenado y con varios golpes. **ULTIMAS PALABRAS DEMONIO.**

Claro algún día me necesitaran y cuando suceda ustedes van a ser los primeros en caer porque no los ayudare ahora **HASTA SIEMPRE KONOHA.**

Sin que se den cuenta Naruto había trazado 12 sellos de mano cuando a punto de ser asesinado Naruto desapareció en un destello naranja.

Basta dijo Issei no he olvidado quien soy pero Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto ese día ahora soy solamente Issei Hyodou siervo de Rias-chan y miembro del club de lo oculto 

**Así que esto era la puerta** dijo el enorme dragón rojo.

No te preocupes que es hora de dejar de ser débil, luchar por lo mío y proteger a mi gente preciosa porque ese es mi camino como ninja y como lo nombraste en mis sueños el Sekiryutei.

 **ESO ES COMPAÑERO** es hora que despiertes y des una paliza a ese pollo dijo con una sonrisa el dragón mientras Issei asentía.

-Cuarto de Issei-

Issei abría lentamente los ojos después de ese sueño cuando se preguntó si lo que había visto era simplemente un sueño.

 **Para nada compañero de hecho Kurama se encuentra aquí a mi lado.**

 **Issei-kun es hora de pelear por tu presidenta como lo quieres y golpea a ese pollo con mucha fuerza de mi parte ya que no me gusta como mira a las mujeres.**

Cuenta con ello Kurama dijo, cuando de la nada un círculo mágico se aparece en el suelo apareciendo la maid que había hablado con ellos en el salón.

Veo que se siente mejor Issei-sama.

Grafia-san que ha sucedido con buchou, que paso a la final del combate no recuerdo mucho.

Rias-sama abandonó la partida después de que usted cayo inconsciente, y lo envió aquí para que descanse.

Sacando de su delantal un papel le dio a Issei en la mano, eres una persona interesante dijo con una sonrisa Sirzchez-sama dijo **"Si quieres salvar a mi hermana interrumpe la ceremonia y reta a Raiser por su mano"** ahora entiendo su intención dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya veo es hora de hacerlo, pero que significa la imagen de atrás señalando un sello atrás.

Eso es para cuando rescate a Rias-sama eso solo depende de usted dijo desapareciendo en el mismo sello por el cual había venido.

Pasado unos minutos pensando cuando la puerta fue abierta por Asia abrazándole y llorando Issei simplemente le devolvió el abrazo mientras trataba de calmarla.

Después de prometer que iba a traer a Rias de vuelta se vistió con su uniforme y salió hacia la ceremonia.

Tenemos una ceremonia que impedir.

 **Así se habla compañero.**

 **Bien dicho Issei-kun.**

-Inframundo-

Rias Gremory la heredera del clan Gremory se encontraba en un cuarto con alguna maids que se encontraban arreglando su vestido.

Rias-sama no se mueva dijo una de las chicas que le ayudaban a arreglarse.

Viéndose en el espejo no pudo dejar de contener las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus bellos ojos verdes.

En un sello y una cortina de fuego aparecía el tan arrogante Riser Phenex el cual con una sonrisa arrogante veía a su nuevo trofeo cual era la mano en matrimonio de Rias.

Este vestido no me gusta para nada dijo con enojo la pelirroja.

Ese es solo para la ceremonia cuando sea la boda será uno más elegante según las tradiciones de la familia Phenex.

Riser-sama usted no puede estar aquí es solamente para la prometida.

Con una sonrisa desapareció del lugar para dejar a Rias con su depresión.

-3 horas después-

TODOS LOS PRESENTES LES AGRADEZCO! Por la presencia de todos ustedes para la unión de los dos clanes "El clan Gremory" y su "futura" líder Rias Gremory y yo Raiser Phenex del noble clan Phenex.

Ahora les presento a la novia dicho estas palabras en un círculo rojo apareció Rias mientras ella se dirigía hacia Reiser no podía querer evitar las lágrimas que quería derramar.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Qué sucede fue los murmullos de los nobles presentes.

BUCHOU!

Las puertas se destruyeron apareciendo Issei con su Boster Gear en su mano el cual se encontraba con furia en su mirada al mirar a Reiser.

Isse!

Escúchame bien tu yakitori vine por Rias Buchou y no me voy ir sin ella, y si no me la entregas voy a pelear por ella.

Tú pelear! Hahaha no me hagas reír eres débil y siempre lo serás, así que mejor regresa de donde viniste gusano dijo Raiser con enojo.

Y qué si no me voy, igualmente planeo pelear.

Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a levantar sus auras sorprendiendo a todos, pero antes de que algo más pasara un hombre de cabellera roja, armadura que le daba un toque aristocrático, el cual parecía la versión masculina de su presidenta se presente ante los dos.

Tal vez haya una forma de solucionar esto dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucifer-sama no hablará enserio este demonio de clase-baja cree que ganara al tercer hijo de la casa Phenex.

Raiser-kun siendo sincero el Rating Game entre ustedes fue algo como decirlo desigual, debido a que Rias-tan no solo no tenía sus piezas completas sino que era la primera vez que participa en uno.

Y eso que tiene que ver yo gane así que ella debe ser mi esposa está en las reglas que ni siquiera usted un Mao puede anular.

No entiendes mi punto Reiser-kun esto es simplemente como una retribución por el combate, digamos un desafío por demostrar quién es más fuerte un dragón o un phenix.

Umm sin duda interesante dijo Raiser.

Opino lo mismo dijo Issei.

Bien ahora que es lo que quiere el ganador pregunto el Mao pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Si gano yo quiero que la boda continúe como estaba planeada sin ninguna objeción por parte de nadie.

Bien y tú Issei-kun que es lo que deseas si eres el ganador.

¿Nobleza?

¿Mujeres?

¿Qué deseas?

Quiero que buchou sea libre y regrese conmigo nada más dijo con seriedad dejando a los demás con una mirada atónita después de ver tanta seriedad.

Está bien Grafia ya sabes que hacer dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

Como ordene Lucifer-sama.

Isse! Antes de poder decir algo fue abrazado por la pelirroja la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Sabes que daría mi vida por ti buchou y no retrocedo nunca es hora de patear el culo a un pajarraco no te preocupes.

-Lugar del combate-

 **Graciar por presenciar este combate mi nombre es Grafia Lucifage sirvienta de la casa Gremory y reina de Lucifer-sama. Esta batalla es para decidir el futuro de la heredera del clan Gremory.**

 **Los dos contrincantes se encuentran listos para la batalla Raiser Phenex-sama vs Issei Hyodou-sama.**

 **¡COMIENCEN!**

Estas seguro de retarme a mí un Phenex sabes que es un deseo de muerte pelear con uno dijo Raiser con una sonrisa arrogante.

No me importa contra quien deba luchar si es por ver a buchou feliz no importa arriesgar incluso mi vida, además no eres el único que puede pelear y ganar, además solo necesito unos segundos.

Crees que vencerás a mi oni-sama en segundos fue la pregunta de Ravel después de escuchar las palabras de Issei!

¿Te has vuelto loco?

De que hablas un demonio de clase baja como tú no tendrá ni una oportunidad de vencerme. Más bien acabaré dentro de 5 segundos contigo como la primera vez y cerrare tu boca para siempre esta vez.

Buchou tal vez no sea un prodigio con las espadas como Kiba.

Tampoco un prodigio con la magia como Akeno-san.

Ni fuerza sobre-humana como Koneko-chan

¡Y tampoco habilidad curativa como Asia-chan!

Aun así prometo convertirme en el peón más fuerte, además que siempre estaré con ustedes y protegerlos con todo mi poder.

[ **Welsh Dragón Over-Booster** ]

Las ropas de Issei fueron reemplazados por una armadura roja con escamas, las cuales comenzaron a formarse alrededor del cuerpo.

¡Este es el poder del emperador rojo!

¡ **Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!**

¿Balance Breaker? Dijo Rias sorprendida

Mientras Raiser mostraba un acara de enojo al ver como un simple demonio de clase baja lo desafiaba.

Magia y energía demoniaca sin duda será una de las personas más fuertes en el futuro pensó Sirzechs al mirar la pelea.

Issei pensaba su conversación con el Sekyuritei en su habitación cuando sacrificó su mano para activar el Balance Breaker por unos 10 segundos, pero con la ayuda de Kurama podría usarlo solo por 20 segundos.

Ddraig les dio noticia ya que lo activó por primera vez con el entrenamiento adecuado podría activarlo a voluntad y mantenerlo cuanto tiempo él quiera.

 **Listo avecita que aquí voy.**

 **(20)**

Sin dar tiempo Issei se lanza contra Riser con agilidad se mueve intentando despistarlo, una bola de energía sale de las manos de Issei.

 **(19)**

La bola de energía es esquivada pero al dar con una de las torres la destruye por completo, intentando golpearlo Issei abre sus propulsores para ganar más velocidad.

 **(18)**

Raiser cubre du cuerpo con fuego mientras la figura de un Fénix cubre su exterior, estas son las llamas de un diablo de clase alto y con estas te quemaré hasta que ya no existas de nuevo.

¡Estas son las llamas de un Fénix, el ave de fuego, el ave inmortal!

¡TOMALO Y ARDE!

 **(17)**

Esas llamas ni siquiera me harán daño como para que lo intentes. Te demostraré lo que vale un verdadero dragón que lucha por lo suyo.

-Con Rias-

(Issei) pensó la pelirroja viendo a su amado peón luchar por su libertad.

Ara, ara Issei-kun está bastante animado esta vez dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

Isee-sempai.

-Batalla-

 **(16)**

Issei se lanza al mismo tiempo que Raiser con la intensión de propinar un golpe en su mentón, ambas técnicas luchan entre sí mandando a Issei contra un muro haciéndole escupir sangre.

Me tienes miedo?

Me temes!

Sin tu Booster Gear eres simplemente una escoria sin valor dijo mientras le lanzaba otro torrente de fuego.

 **(15)**

 **Issei-kun tienes que luchar tú cuerpo no puede recibir mucho castigo si no limitara el tiempo que puedes seguir en la armadura, usa el Kage bunshin no Jutsu para poder distraerlo.**

Levantándose del suelo coloca sus manos en forma de una "T"

 **(14)**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Los demás diablos presentes se preguntaban de que estaba hablando cuando se fijaron nuevamente en la batalla se sorprendieron de lo que veían.

"Pof"

"Pof"

"Pof"

"Pof"

"Pof"

 **(13)**

5 Issei se encontraba en la arena cada uno con la armadura, sabiendo lo que el original quería se lanzaron al aire atacando en varias direcciones a Raiser el cual se esquivaba aunque algunos de los golpes eran acertados en su rostro.

 **(12)**

Si no fuera por tus clones ya habría acabado con tu existencia maldito clase-baja dijo raiser con un gruñido al seguir recibiendo cada golpe.

Harto de tanta cosa elevó la temperatura de su cuerpo destruyendo el clon que lo había golpeado.

 **(11)**

El otro que venía por su derecha fue cortado por una patada horizontal el siguiente fue carbonizado por una bola de fuego, en su mano fuego salió de manera de un disco el cual corto por la mitad 2 clones.

 **(10)**

Issei se encontraba un poco asustado con tanto sadismo que sus pobres clones murieron y dejen me decirles que esa era la peor manera de ser asesinado.

 **(9)**

Creando nuevamente el disco se lanzó contra Issei, mientras el castaño repetía la acción de su contrincante. Dándose cada uno un golpe mutuo aunque al principio pareció que solo Issei había recibido el daño cuando vieron que escupía sangre.

 **(8)**

Qué eso es tod…¡? Raiser no pudo acabar con su pregunta ya que al igual que Issei escupió sangre por la fuerza del golpe. (¿Qué sucedió?) Se preguntó Raiser cuando vio algo brillar de la mano del Hyodou.

Una cruz?

 **(7)**

Issei nuevamente se golpeó con la torre mientras caía al suelo.

¿Tienes una cruz? Preguntó Raiser débilmente mientras hacía lo posible para levantarse con algo de esfuerzo.

 **(6)**

Nuestra alfil solía ser una monja, ¿recuerdas? Dijo mientras alzaba su mano con la cruz, le pedí prestada para este combate como pre-caución.

Al parecer un objeto sagrado incrementado con una Sacre Gear funciona incluso para ti, al menos ahora sé que no eres invencible jeje… se río con una sonrisa débil demostrando un poco de cansancio.

 **(5)**

(No puede ser incluso una cruz dañaría a un demonio con tan solo estar cerca de ella, ni si quiera la armadura de un dragón podría soportarla. No me digas que…) Acaso le entregaste todo tu brazo al dragón, dijo sorprendido y algo con miedo.

 **(4)**

El brazo de un dragón no sufre las mismas debilidades de un demonio.

-Flashback-

Este brazo ya no me pertenece dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

¿Eh?

Issei abrió la caja que Asia sostenía tomando la cruz que se encontraba en ella. Ves incluso puedo sostener una cruz dijo mientras Asia soltaba algunas lágrimas al escucharlo.

-Flashback Fin-

 **(3)**

¿Estás loco?

Nunca podrás recuperarte de esa decisión que has hecho.

¿Y que hay con eso?

-Con Asia mundo humano-

Incluso sacrifico su mano, no hay manera de que pierda. Definitivamente ganará y traerá a la presidenta de regreso a casa.

 **(2)**

Mi brazo es un pequeño precio que pagar si eso me ayuda a recuperar a la presidenta. Ahora veras dijo mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad dándole un golpe en la cara a Raiser que lo mandó unos metros atrás.

 **(1)**

Al igual que antes intentó atacar con el dragón shot el cual hizo la bola de energía pero esta vez era más grande y emanaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico. En el público Koneko abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir la sensación del uso de chakra.

 **(Count Off)**

La armadura desapareció del cuerpo de Issei el cual cayó de rodillas respirando algo agitado por el gasto de energía.

 **[Qué mal socio se acabó el tiempo por el momento llegaste a tu límite].**

No hay algo que pueda hacer te doy mi ojo, mi otro brazo, mi pierna solo necesito algo más de tiempo gritaba con desesperación en su tono de voz.

 **[En el momento que desapareció la armadura Kurama-san y yo colocamos un poco de energía en esa gema, no es mucho pero te servirá en este momento].**

 **No te rindas Issei-kun da lo mejor de ti** dijo Kurama mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo al castaño.

 **Para la suerte I-sse-kuuun** lo último le dio un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre con un ronroneo erótico de la mujer kitsune.

Antes de que pueda pararse Raiser agarró a Issei del cuello de su camiseta roja mientras lo veía con unos ojos llenos de furia.

Hora de ponerte a dormir, para cuando despiertes la ceremonia habrá terminado.

¡Aun no! ¿Cómo apagas el fuego? Preguntó débilmente ¡Con agua! Dijo mientras alzaba su mano mostrando un pequeño frasco con agua bendita.

¿Agua Bendita? Pero eso no será suficiente para derrotar la regeneración de Raiser dijo Rias con preocupación por su peón.

¡Booster Gear Gift!

 **¡Transfer!**

El guante de su mano brillo con una luz verde, cuando el contenido de la botella era derramado en la cara de Raiser incrementado su potencia gracias a su Sacre Gear.

Al derramarse las gotas el rostro del Phenex se peló mientras llamas trataban de cubrir sus heridas mientras trataban de ser curadas.

El agua bendita potenciada está disminuyendo rápidamente el espíritu y su energía dijo Rias con algo de alegría. Ni siquiera el ave Fénix que renace de las cenizas puede recuperarse inmediatamente del daño mental.

¿Mental?

Significa que su regeneración no puede curar su mente su cuerpo es inmortal pero la mente no lo es, eso es la única manera de ganar no importa que tan inmortal eres tu mente no puede recuperarse del todo.

Asia me dijo que los demonios son débiles ante las cruces y agua bendita así que potenciándoles podría infringir daño suficiente a un demonio como para debilitarlo.

Kiba que golpeara a mi enemigo en varios puntos para debilitarlos, Akeno que concentrara mi energía en un punto para potenciar mi magia, y por último Koneko me dijo que golpear a mi enemigo en un punto simétrico con el cual no podrá atacar de nuevo.

El Booster Gear de Issei cambiaba de colores cargando con la energía que generaba.

Espera, espera ¿No entiendes lo importante que es este matrimonio para el futuro de los demonios?, un niño como tú no entendería de estas cosas.

No, no lo entiendo y no me importa, pero me acuerdo de una cosa que vi antes de que me derrotaras y me dejaras inconsciente.

Buchou estaba llorando, y eso es algo que no lo puedo permitir. Y esa razón es suficiente para derrotarte con esas palabras Issei le dio un golpe fuerte en medio del abdomen a Raiser el cual se agarraba del dolor.

E…esto no puede ser. En medio del dolor Raiser miró a un dragón y un zorro de 9 colas gruñéndole desde atrás de Issei.

ONI-SAMA fue el grito de Ravel Phenex la cual se puso en medio de Issei y Raiser.

Si tienes algún problema conmigo solo atácame estaré dispuesto a pelear dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Ravel al ver el valor del chico.

Issei tu eres… pensó Rias con alegría

Así que el combate a terminado me da gusto ver que el chico dragón sea un buen peleador con gusto sé que mi hermanita está en buenas manos.

Sé que fue mucho para ti Issei-kun dijo Rias con una sonrisa, pero gracias por salvarme aunque no sé si merezco que hayas sacrificado tu mano para hacerlo aun así eso significo mucho para mí.

Mientras lo besaba con amor el cual Issei regresó con igual pasión, pero aun así no estaba seguro pero sentía que algo iba a suceder y que su pasado iba a regresar solo pedía ser más fuerte para seguir defendiendo a su presidenta.

-Mundo Humano 3 Días después-

Rias, Akeno se encontraban en su salón mientras Issei se encontraba con ellas, Akano estaba succionando el poder de Issei para dejar que su mano agarre el aspecto humano nuevamente.

En Konoha las cosas no estaban tan bien como creyeron después del fiasco de la ejecución del Uzumaki, Nami se había enterado de lo que sucedió con su héroe y decidieron cancelar el contrato con Konoha, Taki hizo lo mismo después de que Tazuna les enviara un pergamino con las acciones de Konoha.

Las tensiones entre las aldeas empezaban con Konoha estaba en una depresión económica que no sabía si algún día se recuperarían.

Algunos se arrepentían lo que hicieron a Naruto, mientras los demás lo culpaban por la mala suerte que tenían en la aldea.

Tsunade-sama recibí una notificación del Daimyo de Hiro no Kuni y está viniendo no está feliz con las noticias de la aldea dijo sin ninguna emoción la pelinegra después de que la hokage haya tratado de asesinar al único chico que en verdad le gustaba aunque no haya tenido el valor de decirle.

Reúne al consejo de la aldea no les digas el motivo diles que es una junta de emergencia, los quiero en 20 minutos o su puesto será desplazado del consejo para siempre.

Hai Tsunade-sama dijo sin regresa a mirar a la Senju.

-Sala del consejo-

En la sala del consejo se encontraban los representantes del consejo civil representado por los comerciantes más ricos de la aldea, el consejo shinobi era representado por cada jefe de clan de la aldea estos eran Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Kurama, los puestos Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, y Sarutobi se encontraban vacío.

Hokage-sama para que es esta reunión dijo con su clásica voz chillona Mebuki Haruno la cual hacía estremecer a todos con el tono de su voz especialmente a la matriarca del clan Inuzuka.

Yo los llamé fue la voz de una persona abriendo las grandes puertas de la sala cuando todos miraron se encontraron cara a cara con el Daimyo y por su rostro no estaba nada feliz.

Me he enterado de lo que hicieron y francamente no sé qué decirles oh! Ya sé SONUNAPANDADE ESTUPIDOS como pudieron hacerme eso se dan cuenta que con esto no solo yo quedé mal con los otros Daimyos si no que perdimos parte de todas esas maravillosas alianzas que fueron hechas por un solo ninja que estuvo a mi servicio.

Y cuando leí el reporte decía lo contrario de cada reporte que ustedes me han enviado, quieren explicarme porque todo lo que hizo Uzumaki Naruto fue puesto que fue hecho por el Uchiha.

Eso es debido a que el demonio no tiene nada que ver con los logros de Uchiha-sama, el cual demuestran su superioridad ante todos si ningún problema.

Y cuando mostré el mismo resultado me dijeron que lo único que fue del Uchiha era su mala actitud incluso con los miembros de su equipo, ahora quiero de regreso a ese buen shinobi Tsunade si no está presente ante mí dejaré de dar fondos a Konoha.

Desde ahora las cuentas Namikaze-Uzumaki quedan congeladas hasta que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze regrese a la aldea y toda transacción hecha con esa cuenta serán canceladas y el dinero retornado.

Antes de protestar en una nube de humo apareció Jiraiya el cual estaba serio una vez acabado la reunión se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage la cual estaba sorprendida al escuchar que lo que Naruto uso para escapar era un de espacio y tiempo el cual lo llevó fuera de las naciones elementales.

Podemos rastrear al gaki y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, para eso necesitare los equipos 7, 8, 9, 10 ya que esas regiones no son tan fáciles de llegar y hay reportes de seres sobrenaturales que vive ahí.

Bien Shisune llama al equipo de Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai diles que los quiero ASAP y que si Kakashi se atreve a llegar tarde será regresado a chunin y tendrá la misión Tora.

Hai Tsunade-sama dijo la pelinegra mientras salía.

-Kuoh Japón-

Issei Hyodou a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo cuando su alarma sonó mientras estiraba su mano para apagarlo toco algo suave y redondo.

Hummm! Issei si querías tocarlos debiste haberlo pedido dijo Rias mientras se estiraba un poco dando como resultado sus pechos se movieran de arriba hacia abajo.

Después de que ambos se vistieran decidieron salir a pasear ya que era fin de semana y tenían el día libre, sin saber que exactamente en esa salida el pasado de Issei sería revelado, aquel pasado que temía que fuera descubierto por sus amigos.

¿Qué pasará cuando el equipo Konoha se encuentre con el sequito Gremory?


End file.
